Just A Dream
by PeppyBrunette
Summary: girl. A boy. A dream. Manhattan is in love with a boy. He's just not real. She made him up. He's her dream guy, what she wants her real partner for life to be like. But what happens when he actually becomes real. What will she do, will they come togeth


_**A girl. A boy. A dream. Manhattan is in love with a boy. He's just not real. She made him up. He's her dream guy, what she wants her real partner for life to be like. But what happens when he actually becomes real. What will she do, will they come together. Will he really be the one.**_

"Do I have to?" I whined. "Of course we do, you promised me that you would," I sighed, remembering those words being said by me. She pulls me up the steps, going towards the auditorium. She starts skipping down the aisle to the stage. She walks up to the teacher, liottering with a clip board by the stage. She starts going off on one of her mad talk times. She suddenly starts waving me over. Me walking

as slow as I possibly can. I unfortunently get to her side. "She wants to sign up too," gesturing towards me. "Okay," he says. "What's your name?" I pause thinking if I should tell him my real name. Eventually I say, "Manny Lewis." He stares at me for a while before saying anything else. "Is that your real name? I need your real, full name." I look down at my shoes, just staring, intently at them, asking

myself if they suddenly got dirtier from this morning, till now. "Now," I say still starring at my shoes. I sigh looking up. "It's . . . Manhattan Ann Lewis." Like the city?" He questions me. "Yes like the dam city!" I say a bit to harsh. Its just I hate when people have to ask that question. Yes I'm named after the city. Can't people just leave it alone. He stared at me for a while. What is up with this dude and

staring. Then he goes back to writing on that dam clipboard and walks away. My friend gives me the way-to-be-rude look. Then she chases after the teacher yelling, "put me on that list too, my name is Lyla May Starr!" Kiss ass. I want to leave but Lyla knows I never, never ever break my promises lie. It's my kryptonite, and she knows it. Damm her. She's going to be over there kissing the teachers ass all

night long. So I decided to listen to some music. Of coarse my usual rock. Not like I have anyone to talk to. Except, Lyla. I'm not what you call normal. I have green eyes, with an ugly brown hair. And, freckles, bleck. What makes it worse is I'm so short for my age. To drown out my thoughts of all my cons over pros, I turn on my music. I just love the blaring, loud noise in my ears. I close my eyes. Falling

asleep as expected, I dream about him. My dream guy. With his green eyes, and his black short hair. Him wearing a band t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I feel a shake, and open my eyes, and yank out my ear buds. When I look it's not who I suspected. It's him. Him. The green eyes, the brown hair, the beautiful smile. Hello? You awake?" I stare a bit then answer, "Yeah, yeah." "There's this really annoying blonde looking for a Manny, you her?"

I stare at him again, gosh that teacher I rubbing off on me. "Her names Lyla, and yes she's pretty annoying." I giggle. Oh. My. Gosh. Did I just giggle. What is wrong with me. "You two don't look like you . . . mesh well," he adds. "We sort of don't." "Then why are you two friends?" I stay silent a while, asking myself the same question. "I don't have friends, she

doesn'thave friends. We make each other not be friendless," I say smiling, while standing up from the chair, and stuffing my IPod into my bag. I started walking away, wishing I didn't have too, but I did. I wanted to look back, but I felt like if I did I would look like a loser. Why did I even care? I never cared. I don't even know the dude anyway. Why did I care? Just stop thinking about him. Stop it Manny.

"Omg!I've been looking for you everywhere!" I roll my eyes. "Obvisiously not hard enough, I was just right over there sitting there, doing nothing." " That's impossible I looked all over the theater like 3 times," she addes knowingly. "Obviously not hard enough!" I yell at her. She just stares at me, looking like she's about to cry. I just couldn't take her mouth anymore. He was right, we don't mesh well, at all.

So I just decided to, walk away. Just walk away, just walk away and don't look back. I didn't regret it. I don't need her, I do not need her. I'll be fine. While thinking about how I don't need Lyla. I turned a corner, and something came and hit me right in the stomach. I landed on the floor, with something or someone on top of me. Gosh that hurt so bad. Oh my head. I look over and see Elliot Faviroe. God

dammit. I Look up and see him. "Sorry I, I'm sorry." He stammers, scurrying to get off of me. Once he got his balance he reached his hand down to help pull me up. "It's ok," I say while being pulled up by that green eyes gorgeous boy. I look over and see Elliot still standing there, just staring. "What is wrong with you," I rudely say to him walking over there getting in his face. "He just stares some more.

Of course I stare back. "I'm sorry Manny, I didn't know you were going to get hit." "Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, this wouldn't have happened," getting closer into his face, making him start to walk backwards. "I'm sorry, I really am." He says right before sprinting away. Wuss. I turn back, and see him still standing there. "Just ignore Elliot, he has a damage." "Appearantly not to you," he adds.

"Well he's scared of me. I think it's the fact that I actually know him, know him." "Oh, well I guess that makes a bit of sense," he laughs at the remark he made. "Well I'm Manny," I make sure to tell him. "Well hello Manny, I'm Liam." His name is so cute I love it. He smiles, than just walks away. Well that was nice. Whatever screw him, you can walk away too.


End file.
